Gaining a Spy's Trust
by Leave Me In Ruins
Summary: Set just after episode 14. Dante x Zhalia One-Shot. Her thoughts about her mission to kill Dante.


**A/N: Hey peoples! So this was originally supposed to be a rewrite of Miss Rank Two but it's completely strayed away from that story. I've been slacking on my writing for the last few months. Hope you guys like it**

 **Summary: Set just after episode 14.**

 **Dante x Zhalia One-Shot. Her thoughts about her mission to kill Dante.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Huntik.**

-Zhalia's Pov-

Gods and I thought that this mission would be harder. I mean, trying to kill the Foundation's golden boy should be a challenge, right? Yet in the few missions we've been on I've seen him tricked, knocked out, and I've even had to save him. Maybe it's the two brats he keeps around. The blonde's a klutz and the pink princess is so busy trying to impress her crush that she always ends up as a damsel in distress. It doesn't help that this guy seems to attract girls like a magnet. Hell, he even had a titan falling for him. Of course that titan had the same goal as me: to eliminate Dante Vale.

But if he's such an easy target, then why am I dreading completing this mission so much? It's simple. Make him trust me, check. Get some secrets; already have a few but I'm sure he's hiding something more useful. And… kill him. I've done similar missions so many times before. What's different about him?

"Despite what Sophie says, I know at the end of the day I can trust you."

His words were still ringing in my ears. That scene kept replaying in my head, especially the fact that he'd left me speechless. I just sat there. No snarky comments, no nothing. I hope he didn't hear me muttering to myself afterwards. He might think I have a crush on him or something. I mean, why would I?

I glanced over at Dante. He was about 6'0 with auburn hair and a goatee. Then, there were his amber eyes that constantly, annoyingly, and somewhat creepily, read me like an open book. Since we were supposed to be training, he was shirtless, giving me an amazing view of his well toned chest. Usually, when his trench coat was on you couldn't really tell that he was well built but now, without his shirt, I will admit that my eyes may have lingered at his 6-pack when I walked in for a second too long, not that he noticed— Okay maybe I can see why someone would be attracted to him, but that doesn't mean I am. (1)

"So Zhalia, you never did mention how you became a seeker." Dante asked interrupting my thoughts— probably a good thing too. I'm not really sure where they were going.

"Why the sudden interest and shouldn't we be training?" - my arms rose to the front of my face as my stance transitioned to that of a boxer.- Dante quickly followed suit and stood in same stance as me.

"Well I already know everything there is to know about Lok and Sophie, and you're just as much a part of this team as them." Dante began to circle me gradually enclosing on my person like i was prey to him.

Well no real reason to not talk but, "There's not much to know," I responded, hoping to avoid this line questioning. Personal details aren't exactly my thing.

He was no closer than a few feet from me, a gust of wind blew past my face as his fist became visible. "What's with the dodging?" he said as I jumped backwards avoiding any further attacks.

A smile stretched across my face, "what was this feeling, my heart was in heat, it ached. Was it him? No, it was something more. I've only experienced this in battle, the pressure of war and chance of pain. The excitement!

"I'm not dodging. I just thought we were supposed to be training." I begin to pounce around the room like Jirwolf. (use of an allusion)

"Would you prefer to be training?" he mocked me with his childish grin.

"Yes." I answered, mentally adding, 'beating someone sounds good right now.'

"We can talk and train at the same time." He stopped moving as he began raising his hand aiming directly at me. A shot of golden lightning shot at me sending me flying back against the wall of the room.

"Fine. Ray pulse!"I brushed myself off as I got back up. Immediately I casted a ray pulse at him but he dodged it. I then casted Dark fog to make it difficult to find me.

"So how did you become a seeker?" he shouted through the darkness of the room.

"My father taught me when I was around six." I replied ready to parry any of his attacks.

"Are your parents seekers? Stone glove!" he was in the air, he couldn't see but somehow I felt this intensification of pressure on me when he glared at my location. He jumped again, this time landing right in front of me charging his punch. I smiled.

"'Armorbrand!" I screamed blocking his attack sending him back into the dark fog.

"Don't know." I said waiting for his next attack.

He arched an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean?"

"I don't remember my parents, my father adopted me."

"I'm sorry I didn't know- " I cut Dante off with augerfrost, which he just blocked with armorbrand.

"What are you sorry for? No one else knows and I would prefer to keep it that way." I told him, placing my hands on my hips. I'd rather not have the teens in the loop about my personal life.

"Okay then let's change the subject, are you single?"

Okay, I had to roll my eyes at this question. "Why? 'Do you plan on asking me out?"

"That depends on your answer."

"Take a guess. Raypulse!"

He jumped out the "Well you are way too beautiful to be single," fighting stuff "but then again you seem to hate other people."

"It's not like I hate everyone, just most people. So what's your final answer?"

"I'm going to guess single, unless of course the reason you're always biting your lip is because you're talking to your boyfriend."

I'm going to ignore his question about the phone calls. "Your guess would be right."

Of course Dante wouldn't let me off that easily. "You know you've been really anxious lately. Does it have anything to do with the guy who keeps calling you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to play dumb.

"It's kinda hard to miss you sneaking around and talking on the phone at the same time" And my boltflare starts to flicker in my hand. That almost never happens unless I'm really tired but of course the golden boy continues to affect me.

Dante chuckles when he notices how my powers wavered for a moment. I shake my head before shooting a boltflare, now completely under my control, at him.

"It's nothing." No, it's definitely something.

He answered with "Doesn't seem like nothing." Thank you Captain Obvious.

"Well it doesn't concern you." Yeah doesn't concern you at all. Well, except for the part where I to get close to you then rip your little heart to shreds both figuratively and literally. But that won't affect you much.

"Maybe I can help."

"Doubt it." Not unless you want kill yourself Mr. Indestructible.

Dante sidesteps and calls nimblefire before running in my direction to tackle me.

"Why don't you trust me?" Dante now had me pinned down with my arms above my head.

Why? Maybe because I'm supposed to kill you. Maybe because once you find out the truth you'll want nothing more than to kill me. You don't trust me. You trust a foundation agent, not the Organization's top assassin.

We stayed in that position for a few minutes, with me trying to escape his grasp. I don't know why but I didn't want to meet his eyes. When I did he was hard to read, but he seemed almost, concerned. Like he was wondering why I was hesitant to trust him. Why? Why did he have to care about everyone so much? Why did he seem to actually care about me? More importantly, why were his eyes shifting from my eyes to my lips?

"Zhalia-" he stopped and turned his head to face the door of the gym when he heard footsteps. The teens must have finally arrived. And luckily for me, they've provided the perfect distraction. Once Dante's grip on my wrists had loosened enough, I quickly flipped us over so that I was the one on top.

"It's going to take a lot more than a few kind words to get me to open up. I'm not that easy Dante. " I leaned in close to his face. "And let's remember this for later, I always end up on top." (2) I then rolled off Dante so that I was sitting next to him. Of course, the teens had to come in at that exact moment.

Lok looked pretty clueless but Sophie seemed to have already formed a pretty clear idea of what was happening. She was wrong but hey, why not let her think what she wants. I should be able to have some fun on this mission.

"Hey guys what have the two of you been up to?" Sophie asked.

"Oh I was just showing Dante how to win a fight."

 **(1)- sorry for that sad attempt at a description also I made up heights so any input on more accurate ones would be helpful**

 **I don't know how to write a fight scene, that much is obvious but I got help from my friends (thank-you guys)**

 **(2)- That was not meant to sound the way it did. I meant that she was going to kill him and "win" I guess. That's about as suggestive as my stories are going to get. Not one word about this.**

 **A/N: Well? How was it? :)**


End file.
